


If You Go Into the Mines, You Might Find...

by baconluver69



Series: Sexual adventures with Gavin [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, half-bear!Michael, half-creeper!Gavin, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: It was mating season for creatures like Gavin and even though he was only part creeper, his instincts are telling him to find one thing and one thing only: a mate.





	If You Go Into the Mines, You Might Find...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the resurrected-puddle for rping this with me! Fic is based on this design puddle drew! https://resurrected-puddle.tumblr.com/image/174069715895

Michael wiped his brow as he continued to mine out all the iron ore he could find. His home was low in pretty much any valuable ore and he desperately needed to restock his supply. Though his bag was getting kinda heavy from carrying all the gold and iron and even some lucky (yet hazardous) finds of diamond and emerald, he needed to keep going even if the sun was beginning to go down and treacherous beings lurked these mines in search of fools who would try to come inside. But, Michael was brave and had iron armor on him and had a diamond sword and had tons of food on him. Yeah, he'll be fine for now anyways.

  
With the sun going down, maybe of the cave's creatures were beginning to rise up from the shadows, sniffing around the walls for new prey. The very season of spring had more creatures breeding than usual... or hoping to breed, at least. A poor lone creeper with wild unruly hair stalked about on the four gangly legs beneath him, loudly whining out inside of the dark cave that surrounded him. The sickly sweet scent that reeked from him was taking up all the space around him and only forcing him to produce more slick. A creeper in heat. Just like any other animal, these green animals of the night experienced the insatiable need to breed. Now was no different. A soft whine slipped out of him once more as he was just barely hobbling on his legs, sniffing the air for possible mates.  
  
Michael kept his sword and his torch in hand as he made his way deeper into the mines, hoping to find more treasures and resources to take back with him. So far, he has managed to find a total of 200 blocks of iron ore, 250 blocks of gold ore, 50 blocks of diamond, only 10 pieces of emerald (the rarest ore to find), and an abundant supply of lapis and redstone. Not a too bad mining adventure if he had to say so himself and he beamed a wide sharp-toothed grin at his accomplishment. "Gonna make me some good money with half this shit" he chuckled as continued to search for more good findings.  
  
What stopped the lanky creeper in his tracks was the musky scent of another lifeform in the area, practically drooling as he could sense the alpha blood near him. Releasing another pathetic whine, he managed to hobble forward before turning the corner, spotting the man--bear? Man-bear-- mining away at vibrant emerald stones. He... was ripped. Clearly very strong, indeed, and was basically mating material. The creeper talked forward with his long slick tentacle sliding out from its skin sheath, a trail of slick following him. So, so horny...  
  
It was almost like a sixth sense of Michael's cause he could feel the fur that lined the back of his neck stand on ends as he could feel someone watching him. Releasing a predatory growl through bared sharp teeth and drawing his sword, Michael whipped around and snarled as he pointed his sword at whatever creature decided to sneak up on him. Instantly, his eyes were met with the sight of...a creeper! Well, half of a creeper. While the beings lower half was distinguishably creeper-like with its long green quad legs and matching green torso, the being's bearded face was clearly human albeit the sharp looking canines that were protruding from his mouth and the wide black eyes that even too had the familiar green color surrounding them, and somehow the creature new a little bit about clothing due to the way the dark green scarf that adorned its neck. But, what was even more strange was not the two arms that made the creature look strange (though it was a sight to see because creepers didn't have arms, but this one sure did), but the fact that he (clearly he) looked...off. Almost like it wanted something from him. "Who are you and what do you want?" he snarled defensively, ready to strike if the half-creeper even got the idea to explode on him.  
  
Even seeing his defensive stance had the creeper hunching over as he released a submissive whine, drool pooling out of his jaws. God, he looked even better up close. The creeper softly purred out as he stalked forward, the slick length protruding out in the open as it held a light shade of green in hue. His backside was profusely leaking out with slick that formed endless puddles beneath him as he finally trudged up to stand in front of Michael with soft eyes. "Mhrrrrr..~"  
  
Michael growled defensively and pointed his sword up at the creature, but then...his eyes happened to look down and...w-was that a dick? Well, it was and it did have the characteristics of one, but just in tentacle form. And fuck, it was leaking so much and Michael swallowed as he gazed down at the growing puddle that was indeed dripping out of the creature and Michael swallowed thickly as he put 2 and 2 together: this creeper, er, half-creeper, was horny and the puddle was possibly coming from whatever orifice was underneath those long legs.  
  
Another mewl ripped out of his throat as he shuffled forward with big eyes full of lust, his lanky legs trying their best to keep up the creeper's body. Leaning forward more, the creeper gently nuzzled his fuzzy head against the other's broad chest, trying to entice his with the sweet scent of heat.  
  
Michael felt his face grow hot as the creeper, that though half of one and could be potentially dangerous this up close, was now trying to snuggle up to his fuzzy chest. "U-Uh...um...h-hi? Please try not to blow up on me" he stammered as he dropped his sword, thinking that this creeper wasn't being threatening. But, it was strange. Why was this creeper trying to be so cuddly with him when it should be the exact opposite? Was...was this creeper trying to...mate him?  
  
Indeed, the creeper found Michael absolutely irresistible in terms of mating material. Those muscles, the stern look in his eyes, oh and when he blushed like that... Gavin only whined louder and nipped along his freckled skin as he pressed the wet tentacle up against Michael's stomach. His fluids were practically leaking the fabric.  
  
Michael hissed a bit at the soft nips and gasped as he could feel that protruding tentacle pressing into his armor-covered stomach and even through the hard material he could _feel_ it throbbing with arousal and looking into the monster's lustful eyes, he could tell that the creeper wanted...him. Of all others that the creeper could have attend to his needs, yet the creature wanted him.  
  
He needed to mate, now. The creeper released a shaky whine of desperation as he nuzzled closer, hips grinding up to have his tentacle rub up against the other. The deep want to mate with the other was actually making the creeper struggle to keep himself up on the four wobbly legs. "Mhrrrr...~"  
  
Michael swallowed at the alluring sight of the wanting creeper and though he knew it'd be really dangerous to one, fuck a half-creeper and two, fuck a half-creeper in the mines, he was definitely not gonna pass up an opportunity to have his way with this creature who was in dire need of some good dicking. Nodding and letting out a reassuring growl at the wanting creature, Michael raised his hands up and took off his helmet and tossed it to the ground before he began removing his backpack and laid it on the ground as he removed his armor piece by piece from head to toe until he stood there in front of the creature in his normal clothes, which in reality was just his yellow shorts that was now bulging out from his own erection.  
  
The creeper's eyes seemed to quickly travel down to where the bulge was contained and eagerly licked his lips at the alluring sight. "Mhhrr..~" The purr sounded out once more as his four legs carried him over to Michael, quickly settling down on his knees as he was faced with that beautifully clothed cock.  
  
Michael let out a lustful growl at the delightful sight of the creeper knelt down before him and looking at his bulging erection with that desperate gaze in those black nearly soulless eyes of his. "You really need it huh? All you want is a good dicking and you probably don't even have a name do you?" he gruffed down at him and pet the creature's surprisingly soft hair, "you are half human, but I highly doubt you can even talk can you?"  
  
A heavy yet delighted sigh left the creature once his head was lovingly pet by the other, grinning up at him with a green blush coating his face. He was drooling all over the floor, the tentacle cock wriggling in mid air as every part of him seeked released. "Mhrrr..rhhhh~"  
  
Michael hummed at the lack of verbal response from the creature other than that sound. "Perhaps I should give you one then?" he crooned and teasingly bucked his erection into the monster's face and smirked at the whine the creature let out, letting Michael know that he wanted nothing else except to be mated with. Michael racked his head a bit trying to find a name that would most likely fit the monster below until he smiled as he landed on one that sounded kinda like a weird name in these parts, but eh, there weren't any other humans around so he doubt the name he had chosen for the creature would make people judge him. "How's about I call you Gavin huh? Does Gavin sound like a nice name for ya?" he teased.  
  
The creeper let his head rest against the other's thigh, gently nuzzling closer with a grin on his face. That musky scent was filling up his nostrils so nicely, and he--Gavin-- couldn't fight it anymore. He needed it. Gavin released a strangled noise out of his throat as he clawed at the shorts hiding what he desired most.  
  
Michael softly growled in response and soothingly pet Gavin's wild hair, his bear-like paws softly scratching into the creature's scalp. "Yeah, that name sounds nice huh? Well, even though you can't really speak like a regular human, I suppose it is courteous to give you my name ain't it? You may call me Michael, little one" he murmured before growling again before he decided that he needed to get down to what the creeper came to him for. It was dark as shit outside and both he and the creeper were horny as shit and he wasn't going to hold back their primal desires any longer. "Now, how's about we get things started?" he purred out as he brought his hand/bear paws down to his belt and quickly unbuckled it with ease before moving on to the button of his shorts and he made quick work with it as well. He didn't know why he needed to wear pants in the first place to begin with seeing as he was literally part bear, but after going through a couple villages and seeing the look of mild disgust of seeing him with his dick out, he decided it would be best if he had some decency to put on at least some pants. He was half human after all.  
  
It wasn't long before Michael had managed to quickly unbuckle his shorts and let them fall down to his lower paws and-- fuck, he was huge! Gavin felt his own tentacle cock shiver a bit, his hole now producing more slick at the mere sight of such a lovely dick. "Mhhhrr..~" Gavin quickly leaned forward to rub his large nose against the length, a long tongue sliding out past his lips to swivel around and lick up the thick shaft.  
  
Michael moaned and growled as though he wanted the creeper to savor the taste of his cock, it was time they sped things up. "Watch those teeth of yours" he threatened as he gripped Gavin's soft hair with both hands before he grunted as he buried his thick cock all the way down the creeper's throat, letting out a sultry growl. Damn, it's been a long while since he last had some action.  
  
Upon entrance, Gavin immediately began to purr and groan out against the lovely length, swallowing it down even more than Michael had managed. The ends of his jaws immediately began to split open, his mouth widening open like a fly trap. He was making more room. The long tentacle tongue poked out to curl around the thick girth of Michael's cock like a tiny hand jacking it off as he shoved it down his tight throat and peered up with his dark eyes.  
  
Michael grunted and let out a gruff growl at the sensation. Not really what he was trying to go for, but he obviously wasn't complaining. Focusing on what he was trying to do, Michael reared his hips back and softly thrusted into the monster's mouth, groaning as he moved in and out of the warm and wet and surprisingly skillful mouth.  
  
Gavin stared up with gentle eyes, the tiny white pupils seemingly glowing in the dark cave. The thick length fit down his throat even further as his jaws widened, that slippery tongue sliding down Michael's urethral opening as he bobbed his head forward. Truth be told, he had no experience with this but... his extincts were pushing him forward.  
  
Michael's knees nearly buckled and he puffed out a half threatening snarl at the weird penetration. He wasn't use to that type of insertion, yet...why did it feel so good? Gruffing out a breathy growl, Michael immediately began thrusting faster and a bit harder into the wonderful cavern around his cock, his bear sounding growl-mixed grunts and deep moans bouncing off the walls of the mines as he thoroughly fucked Gavin's mouth, his own instincts to mate beginning to flare up and spread to every part of his body.  
  
Gavin's eyes fluttered shut, and he simply let Michael use his throat and tongue as he pleased. Soft whines and purrs would vibrate around his length and only further pleasure the bear warrior. He stretched his throat of so wonderfully, making him wonder where else he would stretch out... Gavin could barely handle sitting in the same place and promptly began to grind against the floor, the blush intensifying on his face.  
  
Michael bared his sharp canines and breathlessly grunted and puffed out wild snarls as he pounded the monster's throat as if it didn't have an actual creature attached to it. He didn't know why he was being so wild with Gavin's mouth. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't mated with anyone or anything for that matter that was making him be so rough. Yet, Gavin obviously didn't seem to mind by the lustful muffled purrs he let out as his mouth and throat was being brutalized by the thick and long cock and the heavy balls that slapped rhythmically against his chin.  
  
Oh, he was longing for something to be stuffed inside of him. A threatening hiss pooled out of his throat causing Michael to pull back in alarm. This finally gave the creature to turn his body around, setting his upper half down with his rump being held up by all four legs. What he displayed was the slick puffy hole twitching in anticipation, looking back as he crooned out to entice the other.  
  
Though Michael was alarmed and taken aback by the hiss, and rightfully so, the sight before him changed the mild fear he had in him to pure lust and want. Beyond the familiar creeper green of the being's lower half, there right in front of Michael's face was an absolutely filthy dark green hole that was just absolutely drenched and leaking. Now, he knew where the source of the puddles came from and upon taking a strong whiff with his keen nose, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and a rumbly growl emitted from his body and his mouth watered at the delicious somewhat minty aroma that was emitting from the swollen hole. Now, the bear man knew what was going on. This creeper now known as Gavin was in heat and the poor thing couldn't find another creeper to fulfill his desire. Of course, Michael wasn't going to pass up an inviting opportunity such as this and the more he continued to inhale the minty smell, the more the pheromones began to actually make him go into a primal mating frenzy. Letting a bear-like growl continue to rumble deep in his chest, Michael dropped to his knees behind Gavin and spread those plump green ass cheeks and nearly drooled on himself at the absolutely sinful look of the creeper's hole. Unable to help himself, Michael leaned in a let his tongue lap up the trail of slick, purring in response to Gavin yelping at the contact. Michael led his tongue up to the creeper's hole and swallowed the slick he picked up and his purring grew in intensity and a growl broke through him at the deliciously and almost sickeningly sweet taste that was absolutely oozing from the monster. Fuck, it was nearly akin to the best peppermints he could ever purchase from the villagers, but it was somehow better and Michael wanted more. Spreading the incredibly loose hole enough that Michael could see some pink, Michael shoved his long tongue into the hole and slurped and drank and licked all the desirable taste that just kept coming, feeling drool drip off his chin from how much his mouth was filling with saliva from the scrumptious taste and smell.  
  
Michael's stubby bear tail wagged as best as it could as he ate out the creature that was just moaning and letting out the most sinful noises, his four legs wobbling in an effort to hold him up. Fuck, why did the creature taste sooo good? It was like Michael couldn't get enough of the seamlessly endless supply of the sweet nectar.  
  
Each delicious lick and suck to his leaking hole had the creature crying out in delight, the white fluorescent pupils rolling back into his skull. Fuck, this felt so good... He could feel the slick being sucked out from his body and slurped up by the bear warrior, wobbling hands and knees just barely able to hold him up. Gavin has experienced many heats before, but creeper population has began to dwindle down to dangerously low numbers. He's had to suffer through each heat without a source of relief so many times, and being able to finally seek out some sort of pleasure was driving him insane. "Mhrrrr!~" He would purr out in deep desire, looking back to hungrily eye that large cock.  
  
Michael let out soft puffs of air as he continued to taste the wonderful mint tasting slick that the creature wouldn't stop leaking out of his puffy hole. Fuck, Michael needed to stop and get down to the real fucking because if he kept going with this, he was surely going to cum from just eating out Gavin. Reluctantly so, he removed his long tongue from within Gavin and groaned as he watched the hole gape a little and flutter around nothing.  
  
The poor creeper released a desperate whine, looking back to eye the other hungrily once he had stopped eating him out. He couldn't even handle having a few seconds without stimulation before he started to whimper out and struggle against the cave floor.  
  
Michael's tongue lapped at his chops as he licked up all the slick that had managed to make a mess around his mouth. He needed to fuck this half-creeper now and his cock throbbed impatiently at the thought of just how good Gavin might feel around him. Michael mounted himself over the creeper's back as good as he could with all those legs in the way and sunk his sharp teeth into the crook of Gavin's shoulder, his hip bucking as he tried hitting his mark.  
  
Gavin could feel the excitement surging through his body as he was finally mounted by his potential mate, long tongue lolling out of his mouth as he could feel the other trying to thrust into him. With a little help, Gavin was finally able to position his hips right to have Michael sink his cock right inside of his leaking hole, a loud cry of deep pleasure sounding from him and echoed throughout the cave. Oh, he wanted this so bad...  
  
Michael grunted into the creature's neck, his eyes clenching shut as his cock wrapped up in the loose, yet pleasantly tight hole. Never before had he felt a hole this good and never before had he released such a pleasurable growl as he had did just then. So nice and tight and so obscenely wet and fuck was Michael ready to mate with the creature. Sinking his sharp claws into Gavin's skinny side, the bear reared his hips back and grunted as he surged forward with a harsh thrust, growling along with Gavin's delighted cry at being filled and stretched by the gloriously thick and huge cock as it thrusted into him over and over with each wild buck of Michael's hips.  
  
Fuck, he was huge! That wonderful stretch had Gavin crooning and hissing out in great delight as Michael pushed into his hole over and over again. This is what he's been wanting for so years... "M-Mhrrr! Rhhh!~" Constantly purring out of his throat, Gavin rut back against his dick rather wildly with a big grin on his face.  
  
God, the fluttering and clenching feeling around Michael's dick was simply indescribable and the creeper was just sooo obscenely wet, the bear man's keen fluffy ears picking up the lewd sound of his cock squelching through the wetness that was even dripping off his heavy sac with each swing. Snarling and letting his primitive side take over fully, Michael sank his claws deeper into the creeper's side as he let his hips go wild and rough, letting the pheromones of Gavin's heat sweep through him and control his every action, unable to keep his hips at a steady pace and instead let them thrust harder and faster into the monster, letting out savage and primal euphoric sounds that was so unlike him.  
  
Black talons flexing into the cave floor, the harsh thrusts were sending the poor creature against the rocks with drool pooling out of his mouth, eyes rolling up into his skull as the thrusts remained merciless. This is the type of treatment he seeked out. It just felt so fucking good, he could barely keep the noises from spilling out of him. His body could sense the thick length plowing into him and, due to his heat, the fleshy walls began to vibrate and massage around the dick thrusting against them.  
  
Michael's hips nearly faltered as the walls around his cock began to actual service his cock and he let out a gruff purr at the wonderful feeling. Not only was Gavin's ass massaging all around his penetrating length, but it was also buzzing around him as if he were fucking a beehive (he hasn't done that. He was half bear, not half stupid). By the gods this creeper was doing everything in his power to make Michael enjoy this meeting just as much as Gavin was. Repositioning himself now that the creeper's upper half was pressing into the ground, Michael sank his own claws into the stone floor and sank his teeth deeper into the part of Gavin's neck that was exposed above the scarf and pounded twice as hard into the tight and dripping orifice, his hips still following along with the wild nature in his body.  
  
Gavin could barely handle the rough thrusting into his hole. How on earth did the other manage to pound so deliciously hard into his body was unknown, but he was far from complaining. More slick burst out from the corners of his hole and around Michael's dick, secreting the liquid to accommodate with the new speed. The only sounds that echoed throughout the caves was fur on fur action, Michael's feral grunting, and Gavin's wild purrs and cries of delight.  
  
Michael was fucking into Gavin as hard as he had seen a couple of wolves fucking the other day and his own hips even tried to replicate how hard the alpha male wolf was going inside the female wolf. This mating right here, deep in the mines, was truly one word: primal. Both the two males were wild half creatures and both were running on their instincts to mate, both of them releasing prime mating sounds that echoed off the walls along with the lewd and dirty sounds of their skins slapping together and Michael's heavy balls smacking loudly into the creeper's slick taint that was getting wet from the constant mint scented slick that was just pouring out of Gavin. They were being so loud and unhinged with their noises that Michael half feared that the other monsters that roamed these caverns would be able to hear them going at it. Yet, the pleasure he was giving and receiving was far too great for him to care. He needed this, Gavin needed this, and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything interfere with their mating.  
  
The entire experience was just so wild and untamed that it only heightened Gavin's horny behavior, rutting back against that thick dick that plowed into him and caused him to moan and cry out in deep pleasure. Did that make Michael his mate now? He truly wished that were the case if it meant he would be fucked so graciously like this every time he needed it. His dark claws clawed up rocks and dirt from the cave beneath them, arching up against Michael's body as he purred out.  
  
Michael let out continuous deep growls as his bear feet/back paws lifted off the ground one by one as he wildly pounded into the sopping mess of Gavin's ass, the overwhelming feeling of the constant buzzing and rubbing round his cock growing to be a bit too much and Michael could feel the knot at the base of his cock swelling. Though it was uncommon for normal bears to have a knot, he was fortunately blessed to have one that though wasn't swelling as much earlier when Gavin was giving him head, it was starting to swell bigger and bigger the more he continued to hump into the swollen and stuffed hole.  
  
Gavin could also feel the knot forming with each thrust into him, the bulbous skin slamming against his ass so viciously that it almost hurt. Almost. Every instinct inside of him was screaming to be mated with. To be taken as Michael's and Michael's only. He wanted-- no, needed that knot. "Mhrrrrrr!~" Gavin whined out, his own dick pulsing with the need to cum.  
  
Michael snarled breathlessly and he clenched his eyes shut and drew blood into Gavin's neck from how hard he was biting the creeper as he felt the orgasmic waves beginning to swell up inside him. He was getting so close and the added sensation around his cock was not helping one bit. He grunted and thrust as much as he could, his knot swelling to the size of a baseball before with a final thrust, he shoved the knot in deep within Gavin and tossed his head back and roared towards the ceiling as he came inside the creeper, releasing all the pent up semen that had been storing in his heavy balls.  
  
Shit, that was a lot. But it was exactly what he needed, as well. The poor creeper howled out in deep pleasure and bucked his hips up into the air as his own orgasm washed over him, shuddering wildly as the tentacle dick spurt out with sticky, minty semen all over the cave floor. Finally he had been bred with after all these years. Gavin's front half snuggled up against the cave as his shaky knees just barely kept him up and looked back to eye the warrior who bred him, purring out graciously.  
  
Michael fiercely grunted and jerked his hips with each plentiful amount of hot cum. It had been so long since he last any kind of action like that and never has he came this hard. But, at long last, he had finally mated with someone long enough that he could empty all his love essence to.  
  
Gavin's body felt so bloated with the extra semen flowing in his body, gently grinding his hips back onto that lovely dick. So, so warm inside of him... Gavin released a loud purr as he tried to move but found himself tied to the other in the knot tied by love, looking up at the other with wide lustful eyes.  
  
Michael cracked his hazy eyes enough and glanced through his glasses at the half-creeper and responded back with his own deep purr. He brought his face close to the creature's and licked at his cheek in an affectionate manner before turning his head to nuzzle his cheek against Gavin's, his other hand coming up to soothing run a hand up and down the creeper's human side. Though he could feel that they were going to be stuck for a while, Michael did his best in being an affectionate cuddly teddy bear during the process, wanting to let Gavin know that he thoroughly enjoyed being the creeper's mate for the night.  
  
Gavin truly felt bonded to the other both physically and emotionally. It was always like that during mating, after all. But this felt so much more special than a simple mating session. This was much, much more than that... Gavin flicked his tongue out to gently lap away at Michael's cheek and nuzzled their bodies closer, seeking out warmth in the damp, cold cave.  
  
"Thank you" Michael murmured out through a purr and nuzzled their noses together. They remained attached for a good few minutes and in that span of time all they did was give each other soothing purrs and tender licks and sweet nuzzles to let the other know they greatly appreciated each other. Michael felt that his knot was deflated enough for him to pull out of the creeper and though he didn't want to part from Gavin for even a few seconds, he knew that he needed to just to withdraw his softened cock. Giving the creeper a swift lick, Michael grunted as he pulled his going down knot with a soft hiss from Gavin as he then removed his entire length until the head was kissing the puffy rim and softly grunted as he withdrew his head and released the torrent of cum he had packed inside of Gavin.  
  
The sad whine released from the creature showed just how much he wanted his lovely juices to remain inside, as well. But alas, the two had to detach at some point. Lifting up one scrawny yet furry leg, the creeper leaned over to lap away at the salty goodness that leaked out from him, quickly shuffling up onto the four legs and perched up next to the warrior that bred him. He would rub against him, taking in his musky scent with a big grin on his face.  
  
Michael chuckled and nuzzled their noses together and lied back against the cool stone floor and opened his arms, inviting the creature to drop down and cuddle with him to which Gavin happily took the offer with a delighted purr rumbling through him. Though the cold floor wasn't necessarily the ideal place to sleep (after all he had a nice, warm bed back at home that was calling his name), Michael would happily stay here for the night if it meant another second spent with Gavin. Did this make he and Gavin mates? He didn't know, but he honestly hoped so. For so long he had been without a suitable partner and not even the villagers wanted anything to do with him. Yet here was the one creature that found him in search of a mate and he was oh so thankful for sharing such a sexual and intimate moment with this half creeper.  
  
Gavin himself sincerely hoped that Michael would choose to be his mate. He was so strong and fearless, something that Gavin could never live up to. But Michael? Oh, he was incredible... Gavin snuggled up close to the warm body and found himself being lulled to sleep by the warm body and strong thrumming of Michael's heartbeat, licking at his chin one more time before setting his head against his chest and closed his eyes.  
  
Michael smiled softly at the tender lick and rubbed his nose into the creature's soft hair and let his own eyes close. He and Gavin would need to leave the caverns by morning less he wanted either of them to be monster food. But, that would come later. For now, he would happily lie here on the hard ground if it meant that Gavin and he could stay together like this and so content was he right here that Michael had no problem in letting his weary eyes close and let his strong arms wrap around Gavin protectively. This would be their life now and Michael released a purr of content at the thought of being with Gavin forever. That was truly a life he oh so wanted.


End file.
